The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a semiconductor laser (LD) and an optical fiber (hereinafter referred to simply as a fiber) as a unitary structure.
Heretofore, there has been employed such an LD mounting structure in which diamond of the most excellent thermal conductivity is used as a submount of an LD for its heat removal and the submount is mounted on a metal substrate such as of copper which has excellent in thermal and electrical characteristics. In conventional structures, the coupling efficiency between the LD and the fiber was relatively low.